En la cornisa
by Vic Sileo
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces hemos llevado nuestros pensamientos y emociones al límite? Reid descubrirá en esta historia que la vida misma pende en una cornisa...
1. Chapter 1

**EN LA CORNISA**

1

Desde esa altura el vértigo presionaba su estómago, pero la libertad que sentía su mente lograba que aquello verdaderamente valiera la pena. Llevaba días oyendo las voces de los fantasmas en su memoria y las noches sin sueño no ayudaban a callarlas.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Spencer? He estado llamándolo al móvil y no me contesta - preguntó inquieta la adorable Penélope, cuyos ojos se cristalizaban pensando, siempre pensando, en la peor de las situaciones.

- Déjalo, ya aparecerá. Sabes que Reid no es muy simpatizante con la tecnología y probablemente haya dejado su teléfono tirado en algún lugar. - la consoló Morgan mientras se introducía el último bocado de su candy en la boca.

Y Morgan no se equivocaba ni un poco. De hecho, el aparato en cuestión reposaba calmo sobre la cama del joven doctor. Él siempre había sido así: introvertido en las buenas y recluido en las malas, como lo estaba entonces.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué las horas y los días caían a sus espaldas como las más crueles de las torturas? ¿Por qué esas voces le recordaban sus penas en las noches más oscuras? Sintió el ardor en sus ojos, pero no fue capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos... ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás?

Con esa presión ensordecedora tomó coraje y se irguió en la cornisa. Sus piernas temblaban por el miedo, por el frío y por el cansancio de quien no puede dejar de pensar. Miró hacia abajo: desde la terraza del edificio del FBI hasta el pavimento había más de 40 metros de distancia, lo suficiente para que el impacto causara un fin efectivo a sus pesares. Probabilidades, había probabilidades de que algo saliera mal... No, claro que no, era imposible que algo saliera mal. Tomó un último respiro. Cerró sus ojos.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú - exclamó una morena de metro cincuenta mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo. Spencer suspiró, quizás en el fondo siempre esperó a que alguien le detuviera. Giró sobre sus pies para intercambiar una mirada con su acompañante, quien tomó este gesto como una invitación para acercarse. Al alcanzar la cornisa se apoyó con sus codos y dedicó unos minutos a contemplar el vacío.

Fue Reid quien quebró la fragilidad del silencio: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- Te estaba esperando. Te he estado siguiendo e imaginé que harías alguna estupidez como esta. - contestó la morena, aún con la vista perdida en el mismo vacío. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? No dudo que en este momento García esté como loca intentando ubicarte mientras Morgan se esfuerza por tranquilizarla aunque el fuego de la incertidumbre lo queme por dentro... Y tu estás aquí, a punto de escapar de tus problemas como la gallina más grande que haya pisado este mundo... Seguramente Hotchner y Rossi ya han notado lo que te está pasando, ¿cuántas veces los has evadido ya?

- Es que mi cuerpo ya no resiste más, y mi cabeza... Estoy muy aturdido y me siento tan solo, Vic.

- Spencer, te sientes así porque ahuyentas a quienquiera que se te quiera acercar. Pero todos se preocupan por ti y dejarían todo de sí con tal de darte una mano... ¡Dales la oportunidad!

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Yo estoy aquí, contigo... ¿Podemos volver adentro? Me estoy muriendo de frío.

- ¿Me das la mano?

- Por supuesto, Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**EN LA CORNISA**

2

- Spencer... ¡Spencer, aquí tienes tu café! - le señaló la camarera

Necesitó refregarse los ojos un largo rato para poder siquiera incorporarse e ir a retirar su bebida de la barra. Con un tremendo peso en sus pies, los arrastró hacia un costado de la tienda para endulzar el brebaje.

- Antes de hacer eso, ¿podrías darme mi café y yo te doy el tuyo? - solicitó una morena de baja estatura.

- ¿Qué?

- Tomaste el café equivocado, fijate.

De inmediato, Reid dedicó con esfuerzo unos segundos para observar su taza.

- ¡Es cierto, lo siento mucho! - se disculpó con una sonrisa débil.

- A juzgar por tu cara, creo que lo más conveniente va a ser que te tomes el café de los dos.

Él fingió una risa sutil y ella lo acompaño con una fuerte carcajada. Pero él, siempre tímido, promovió el intercambio y se retiró tan pronto como éste hubo terminado.

Caminó por la vereda con sombra, la luz del sol sólo acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estaban sus auriculares? Cierto, sobre la mesada de la cocina. Recordó a Morgan explicándole su técnica de llevar consigo un par de repuesto, pero a quién engañaba, esas cosas no le atraían para nada.

Se detuvo ante el semáforo. Cambió su bolso de hombro, el peso de los libros lo tenía agotado. Creyó ver la señal para cruzar, y tan sólo dos pasos luego el parachoques de un auto lo derribó como a un pino de boliche.

Una multitud lo rodeó, especulando entre ellos la gravedad del incidente (que iba desde un rasguño a una indudable muerte). Por fortuna, sólo un pequeño levantamiento en la frente, un raspón en el brazo y las piernas temblando fueron la única consecuencia.

Una mano cálida tomó su brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Para su sorpresa, era la misma acompañante con la que minutos antes se había topado en el café.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya contigo, ¿eh?


End file.
